Lavender
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Naruto penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang sering dilihatnya di kebun lavender. Namun, tak disangka, sosok gadis itu ialah.... Naruto x Hinata


**Lavender**

**By: Akasuna Nee**

**Warning: Maaf kalo fic-nya nggak bagus…**

Desa Konohagakure. Di sebuah tanah lapang, Naruto Uzumaki sedang latihan keras bersama gurunya, Jiraiya. Tak tampak rasa putus asa di wajah pemuda tersebut. Dia optimis, suatu hari nanti kelak dia akan menjadi ninja terhebat.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto"kata Jiraiya. "Latihan untuk hari ini sudah selesai"

Naruto tersenyum puas. Dia berkata,"Yeah….aku juga sudah lelah sekali"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"tawar Jiraiya.

"Asyiiik! Aku mau! Aku mau!"sahut Naruto kegirangan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi segera!"sahut Jiraiya.

…….

Setelah makan ramen….

"Aku mau ke suatu tempat"gumam Jiraiya blushing.

"Aah…pasti ke tempat 'itu' lagi, kan??"sahut Naruto menggoda.

"Ah, itu bukan urusanmu!"Jiraiya mengelak. "Udah ya, aku pergi dulu!"

Jiraiya pun pergi.

"Deuh….dasar pertapa genit….."ucap Naruto. "Hm…aku sendiri mau ngapain ya?". Naruto terdiam. "Jalan-jalan sajalah…"

Naruto berjalan ke arah hutan. Di hutan, dia berjalan tak tentu arah. Yang penting, dia ingin menenangkan jiwa dan raganya yang lelah. Di tengah hutan, dia mencium bau wangi yang samar-samar. Dia penasaran, darimana bau ini berasal? Baru pertama kali dia mencium bau wangi selembut itu. Kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk mencari sumber bau wangi tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, bau wangi tersebut semakin kuat tercium. Ketika Naruto menyingkirkan semak-semak tinggi yang menghalanginya, tampak di depan matanya sebuah kebun dipenuhi bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang indah. Mungkin dari situlah bau wangi itu berasal, pikirnya. Belum pernah dia melihat kebun itu, juga bunga itu sebelumnya.

"Waah…indah sekali…."gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, tampak pada pandangannya, sosok berpakaian serba ungu, rambutnya tertutup oleh topi dan kain, sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Naruto tak dapat melihat wajahnya, karena sosok tersebut membelakanginya.

"Siapa itu?"sahut Naruto.

Tak diduga, sosok tersebut berlari pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Siapa kau?"seru Naruto.

Orang itu tak berkata sepatah kata pun dan terus berlari. Naruto tak mengejarnya. Sosok itu telah pergi jauh. Sudahlah, biarkan saja, pikir Naruto. Dia pun memetik sekuntum bunga ungu itu. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kebun yang indah tersebut.

………..

"Hm…"Ino menggumam saat dia mencium bunga ungu yang dibawa Naruto tadi. "Dari baunya, aku mengenal bunga ini…"

"Bunga apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Aah….ini lavender! Ya, lavender!"kata Ino.

"Lavender?"Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

"Iya. Masa' kau tak tahu?"tukas Ino.

"Hehehe….aku memang belum pernah melihat bunga itu"Naruto terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, baunya wangi sekali, ya…. Lembut…"

"Naruto, tumben kau membicarakan hal beginian…."gumam Ino.

Naruto menukas,"Nah, sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!". Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Aah, dasar Naruto!"sahut Ino.

Keesokan harinya, setelah latihan, Naruto mengunjungi kebun itu lagi. Dia ingin beristirahat sembari menikmati bau wangi bunga lavender di kebun itu, juga untuk menemui sosok misterius yang ditemuinya kemarin sekaligus berkenalan dengannya. Benar saja, Naruto menemukan sosok itu lagi, namun dia masih belum menampakkan wajahnya.

"Heii!! Kamu siapa??"seru Naruto.

Tanpa membalas seruan Naruto, sosok itu pergi.

"Hei kamu!! Tunggu! Boleh kenalan nggak?"Naruto berjalan cepat mengejarnya, tetapi sosok tersebut terus pergi dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Yah…pergi lagi deh…."Naruto berhenti mengejarnya.

Sembari berjalan pulang, Naruto merenung.

"Siapa ya, sosok serba ungu itu?"tanyanya dalam hati. "Hm…pasti dia perempuan. Apa dia baik atau jahat ya? Dari mana dia berasal?"

……….

Malamnya, ketika tidur, Naruto bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya, dia berada di kebun lavender itu. Dia berjalan mengitari kebun tersebut.

"Indah sekali kebun ini. Aku bisa ke sini terus setiap hari"gumam Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok misterius itu dari langit. Tubuhnya bercahaya, wajahnya tetap tak tampak. Pakaiannya, seperti biasa, serba ungu, dengan topi dan kain penutup warna senada.

Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Sosok tersebut mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki…."ucap sosok itu pelan.

Naruto terkejut. Dia mengenalku, pikirnya. Matanya terpana dengan dengan aura kecantikan yang terpancar dari sosok tersebut.

Naruto bertanya,"Bagaiman bisa kau mengenalku? Aku saja tak mengenalmu"

Sosok itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang mengenalmu. Bukankah kau juga mengenalku?"

"Tapi, siapa kau? Aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu…."kata sosok itu. "Namun, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

Kemudian sosok tersebut memegang wajah Naruto. Dia berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu…."

Sosok itu pun menghilang. Naruto terkejut. Ke mana dia pergi, gumamnya. Naruto masih diliputi rasa penasaran akan sosok tersebut. Dia mencarinya ke mana-mana, namun tak jua ditemukan.

"Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?? Dia….."

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata hanya mimpi, gumamnya. Dia termenung memikirkan mimpinya.

"Apakah dia itu…. Jangan-jangan dia….."pikir Naruto. "Ah, hanya mimpi! Lupakan saja"

Kembali ke desa setelah menjalankan misi, Naruto pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, dia beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, selintas ide muncul di pikirannya. Dia mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen, kemudian dia menulis di kertas itu.

**Wahai gadis lavender yang misterius**

**Jangan bersembunyi di balik kelambu**

**Tunjukkan jati dirimu**

**Ia yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan**

**Tak berniat sungguh-sungguh untuk berkawan**

**Janganlah menyepi sendirian**

**Jadikanlah aku seorang yang berharga bagimu**

**Hingga kau merasa kesepian**

**From Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto tersenyum setelah membaca tulisannya. Dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sebuah amplop dan menaruhnya di saku celananya. Kemudian dia pergi menuju ke kebun lavender. Sampai di sana, dia mencari-cari sosok gadis lavender tersebut. Dia tidak ada.

"Tumben dia tak ada di sini"gumam Naruto.

Kemudian dia melihat batu besar yang biasa diduduki sosok gadis lavender tersebut. Dia juga tak ada di situ. Kemudian, Naruto berinisiatif untuk meletakkan suratnya di atas batu besar itu, dengan harapan gadis lavender tersebut menemukannya dan membacanya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berjalan pulang dari kantor Hokage. Ketika dia melewati sebuah pohon beringin, seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"N-Naruto…."

Naruto mengarah ke sumber suara. Dia menemukannya di balik pohon. Hinata. Begitu bertemu Naruto, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"tanya Naruto.

"Ini…..ini untukmu, Naruto…..". Dengan malu-malu Hinata menyerahkan sepucuk surat kapada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya. Dia membaca surat itu.

**To Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aku senang kau begitu perhatian pada diriku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini. Aku tahu, kau dibuat bingung olehku yang misterius. Aku minta maaf ya, karena aku selalu pergi saat kau memanggilku. Aku ini gadis yang pemalu sehingga aku gugup bertemu denganmu. Karena kau ingin bertemu denganku, kucoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.** **Namun sebenarnya, aku ingin mendekatimu, bersamamu, dan menyatakan perasaanku.**

**Akan kuberitahu diriku yang sebenarnya, agar kau tahu siapa aku ternyata.**

**Inilah aku,**

**Hinata Hyuuga, sang gadis lavender yang selama ini mencintaimu.**

Naruto terhenyak. Sang gadis lavender itu….ternyata Hinata! Dilihatnya lagi isi amplop surat tadi. Dia menemukan sekuntum bunga lavender yang harum. Tambahnya lagi, Hinata terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya!

"Jadi…. Mimpi itu benar…."gumam Naruto membayangkan saat dia bertemu sang gadis lavender dalam mimpi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hinata….."Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Y-Ya Naruto…."balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun lavender bersama-sama?"tawar Naruto.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Tanpa sadar dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto memegang tangannya dan menariknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Hinata!"sahut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

……..

Sampai di kebun lavender…….

"Aku sering melihatmu duduk di atas batu ini"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk batu besar.

"Iya, benar…."gumam Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Naruto menunjukkan bunga lavender tadi di hadapan Hinata.

"Hinata….bunga lavender ini benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu…."kata Naruto. "Cantik seperti rupa bunga ini, dan lembut seperti wangi bunga ini juga….."

Hinata blushing.

"Sejujurnya, aku suka dengan tipe gadis sepertimu….."

Hinata terhenyak. Mata lavender-nya melebar tanda keterkejutan. Rasanya bagai mimpi ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya. Melihat ekspresi Hinata, Naruto tersenyum.

**TAMAT**

**Gimana menurut kalian fic NaruHina karyaku ini? Bagus nggak? Aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian, agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat fic, karena aku kurang ahli kalo bikin fic romance =='**

**I need your review, not your flame!**


End file.
